1. Field
The present invention relates generally to devices and methods for stent placement, such as in a body vessel or duct or in a structure used for testing or demonstration (such as a polymer tube), and to methods of instructing one or more individuals on stent placement.
2. Description of Related Art
Examples of stent delivery devices are included in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,372,600; 5,433,723; 5,707,376; 5,772,668; 5,776,142; 5,968,052; 6,514,261; 6,599,296; 7,052,511; 7,122,050; U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 20030040772; and U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 20050021123.